


My Best friend and my lover?

by Jaymeeallen13



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymeeallen13/pseuds/Jaymeeallen13
Summary: Phil gets beaten up at school by some bullies who claim to be good friends with Dan, and when Dan finds out he comes to Phil’s rescue. Dan takes Phil to his house to care for him, but things get heated up for the two of them.





	My Best friend and my lover?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niennaerso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/gifts).



I was never the type of boy to be outgoing and have lots of friends, but I knew I could always count on Dan being there for me if I needed someone. You see being the shy, quiet, boy with glasses, and the only thing straight about me was my grades of A’s, with best friend also being my boyfriend. Which if you think about none of those things are never societies favorite things about a person even though no one knows about the last one. My boyfriend, Dan Howell, being the most outgoing person of their junior class I'm never able to hide from the bullies for they were friends with Dan too.  
Today was the first day back to school from Christmas break for the kids and teens of St. Luke's High School. I walk into the school walking to my locker when I heard the voices of my ‘friends’. I was trying to grab my books fast, so that I could get out of the hallway before the see me. Since I know that Dan wasn't with them I was probably going to get beaten if I'm not careful.  
“Hey Philip!” I hear Tommy yell with PJ and Josh behind him, all of the with smirks on their faces. They were getting closer and I know realize I have nowhere to go to get away from them. As soon as they got behind me I fell Tommie grab me by the shoulder he turns me around pushing my back into the lockers, I let out a groan as he does it again. I watch them laugh at what they had done which pissed me off.  
“Stop it you bastard!” I yell into Tommy's face. I soon realized I had made a mistake when he pushes me hard into my locker making my combination pad slam me in the shoulder blade. I thought that was all they were going to do since they looked like they were about to leave, but then I felt the pain on my leg, and the pain of me hitting the ground hard. That’s when I knew I had it coming for me.  
I watch as Tommy slams his boot into my stomach hard twice, I closed my eyes and stretched in pain as I felt the others join in. Than it was the name calling.  
“Faggot!” Tommy yells kicking me straight into the chest.  
“Whore!” That was PJ and he decides to kink into my lower back.  
“Slut!” There’s Josh upper back.  
“Stank!” PJ again somehow he got to the front of me cause the next blow was to my stomach.  
“Bitch!” Josh middle of my back.  
“Cocksucker!” I hear Tommy yell as I was about to open my eyes I see a boot coming for my face and next thing I see is complete darkness.

I woke up to a bright light and someone talking he was saying my name or something. Once I opened my eyes I realize that I’m in Dan’s bedroom. I groan as I set up looking around confused as to how I got here. I turn to Dan confusion written on my face. “How did I get here and what happened?” I ask him.  
“I had came to see you before school started, but as I was turning the corner I saw Tommy and the other two was beating you up.” Dan says looking at me with a sad expression on his face. “I got them to leave, and got you to my car. I brought you here, and got you into my bed and decided to let you rest after cleaning the blood off your face.”  
“What else did you do?” I quietly ask feeling my heart beat fasten.  
“I called the school telling them what had happen, and they told me that they will take care of the three of them.” He tells me with a smile.  
I look down blushing at the smile that was so fucking sweet and handsome. I smile shyly wishing he couldn't see me blushing, but oh how I was wrong, but I also didn’t know that me blushing was going to get Dan to blush too. “Phil could you look at me please?” I hear him ask.  
“I...umm…” I try as I look up at Dan as I bite my lip. Dan was now sitting next to me with his hand on my thigh.  
“What is it that you were trying to say Phil?” He asks as he starts to move his hand back and forth between my knee and my mid-thigh. My breath hitches as look down at his hand not sure what to do. With his other had Dan grabs my chin making me look back up at him.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Dan asks me as he moves his hand up more. I bite my lip and shake my head no. I see him smile which makes me smile too. Dan than pushing me onto my back and craws in between my legs as he moves his hand close to my crotch. I let a soft moan looking at Dan.  
Dan giggles as he puts his hand on my crotch squeezing it lightly while made moan again. I watch Dan as he does this trying to figure what would have made want to do this. I think Dan realized that my mind started to wonder. “Philly are you okay?” He asks me still holding on to me.  
Damn that nickname gets me every time I think to as I let out moan. “Y-yeah...” I nod.  
“Is something wrong? I hear him ask.  
“I’m just a little tired still. Let’s not go all the way, yeah?”  
“Let me know if you wanna stop, baby.” I give him a nod and a small moan as he starts to rub his hand on my crotch.  
“Baby you always look so beautiful like this.” Dan says with a smirk. I close my eyes as I involuntarily grind my hips up into Dan’s hand. He giggles once again as he begins to unbutton my pants slowly. I hitched my breath as I left my hips to help him get them off. Which he ended up taking my boxers off at the same time which made me blush hard.  
I looked over at Dan seeing him smile brightly which also made me smile. God I can’t believe this is actually going to happen. He slowly crawls over to me more to where he was now on top of me with one hand beside my head to hold himself up, and the other on my hip. I close my eyes and relaxed down into the bed some.  
As I was relaxing I felt Dan start to rub my lower. I open my eyes and look up at him seeing that he was looking down at my member which made me blush. Dan soon wraps his hand around my d to which I let out a soft moan. I see him smile once again as he starts to move his hand up and down.  
I flinched a little as Dan starts to go faster. He looks down at me as he smiles. I bite my lip as small moans came out as I look up at him. He slowly leans down kissing me softly on the lips, and I kiss him back. Dan ends up deepening the kiss which only makes me moan more and more into the kiss.  
My body starts to flinch as Dan speeds up and tightens his hand. “Ahh.. fuck…” I moan as Dan starts to kiss my neck while leaving hickeys too. It felt so good having Dan do this to me. My eyes started to water after some time from all the emotions I was feeling. I guess Dan saw the tears since he started to slow down. “Baby? What’s wrong?” Dan asks me looking me into the eyes.  
“It just feels so good.” I tell him while looking up into his chocolate covered eyes. I started to feel a tight knot in my lower stomach and grabbed Dan hand as I let out a moan.  
“Shhh… Baby it’s okay..” Dan says kissing my forehead.  
“I-I’m close...”  
“It’s okay baby. You can cum...” Dan says to me picking up his pace around my member which made me moan. I soon ended up cumming in his hand with a loud moan that was muffled by Dan’s hand. Once he was done pumping me though my orgasm he grabbed my boxers helping me put them back on before he flopped beside me with his arm around my lower stomach as he smiles widely.  
I smile more to myself as I look up at the ceiling. “What are you smiling about, beautiful?” I hear Dan ask me. I turn to face him with a big smile on my face.  
“I just really like you..” I tell him honestly.  
“I really like you too.” He responds fondly.He giggles pulling me closer to him. 

“Tommy hurt me Dan.” I say looking down. Having a feeling I don’t look that good.  
“I know baby.” Dan say putting his hand on my cheek.  
“I think they hate me.” I tell him looking at him now.  
“Why?” Dan ask seriously.  
“I don't know.”  
“Phil?” He asks looking really concerned now.  
“They know that I’m gay and hate me for it.”  
“Why would they hate you for that reason?” Dan asks. “Cause they hate fags.” I tell Dan as i feel myself getting weaker and weaker as the conversation goes on.  
“Phil!” Dan says surprised.  
“What?” I look at him confused not sure if I had said something wrong.  
“You're not a fag.” Dan says sitting up looking down at me.  
“But I’m gay.” I say to him sitting up too while keeping eye contact with Dan.  
“That doesn’t make you a fag Philly.”  
“Well I can’t think of another reason why they would hate me.”  
“It’s because they're dick heads.” He says not too happy.  
“I’m sorry…” I tell him while looking down.  
“Seriously Phil you are such a spork..” Dan says with a giggle as he pulls me into his chest. I close my eyes as I smell his cologne. I had soon fallen asleep in Dan’s arms. Which may I add felt nice and so right.

I wake up to see that it was now the next morning. I was laying on top of Dan with my head on his chest and my legs on either side of him while his arms were wrapped loosely around my waist. I cuddle into home more to feel his full warmth which was a mistake since that woke him up. “Hey, baby.” He says in a raspy morning voice as he looks down at me.  
“Hey.” I say back as I give him a smile.  
“Would you like to spend the day here today?” Dan asks since it was now Saturday. I nod and moved closer to Dan as he wraps his arms tighter around my waist. I smile as I lean ip to give Dan a kiss to which he kisses me back. As he starts to rub my hips and sides which makes me moan into the kiss.  
I pushed myself up onto my knees and let out a soft moan as I felt my hard on rub against his. He soon breaks away form the kiss to pull mine and his own shirts off which makes me blush even more. Dan giggles as he rubs my nipples which makes me sniffles only making him giggle some more. “Fuck Dan...” I say breathlessly.  
“I love you so much Philly.” He tells me as he flips us around making him on top of me.  
“I love you too Dan.” I tell him before he starts to kiss my neck while leaving some hickeys too. I started to moan as he starts to grind into me hard and fast. Dan started to go faster and faster as the both of our moans combined together with the kiss that we was sharing now. I wrapped my hands around  
Dan’s neck as he grabs my hips in order to grind into me better.  
I was getting close and  
I could tell he was to though neither of us said anything about it. As Dan continue I soon came in my boxers feeling him cum too. I blushed while still moaning as Dan keeps going to ride out our organs which felt so good. Once we were done Dan got up to grab two pair of boxers.  
“We should take a shower.” Dan says to me standing there with the boxers in his hand. I nod looking over at Dan.  
“I’ll take one first then you okay?”  
“Okay.” I say before he threw one of the boxers at me and headed off to his bathroom. I grab my phone and played some random games till he was done. Once he walked out I went and took a shower myself. I walk out to see him sitting on his bed after getting changed.  
We spent the rest of the day lounging about watching some anime, and eating all the food we wanted.


End file.
